


Interrogation

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: High School, Humor, Interrogation, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: “His favorite Disney princess used to be Ariel,” Hakuhou says abruptly, then turns around to stare at Karma with narrowed eyes. “Do you think that’s it?”Karma blinks at her. “You think he dates me because he used to watch too much My Little Mermaid?”Written for Karushuu Week 2020 on tumblr! (Prompt: Interrogation)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 37
Kudos: 360





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A collection of incomplete fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272392) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



> There's an OC here that some of you may not know about. She has yet to appear in any of my officially published works, but she does debut in my collection of incomplete fics, chapter 5! Presenting (drumroll) Hakuhou Asano, Gakushuu's sister. If you'd like to read more about her and see how she came to be, do check out chapter 5 of "A collection of incomplete fics"! She's fun, I promise. But this oneshot can be read without prior knowledge of her existence as well.
> 
> You can check out the [tumblr](https://karushuu--week.tumblr.com/post/620552430641430528/karushuu-week-2020-prompts) for more updates. A reminder that the tags might not be working, so if you plan on contributing it's best to submit the post directly to the tumblr ask box :D

**Karushuu Week Day 6**

**Interrogation**

“I don’t understand,” Karma’s kidnapper says, pacing the room across him with their hands behind their back. “I don’t  _ understand _ .”

“Um.” Karma tests his wrists. They’re bound in soft rope which he can probably wriggle out of with risk of temporarily cutting off blood circulation to his hands. His kidnapper isn’t  _ too _ dangerous, though, so maybe Karma will play it by ear until backup arrives.

“ _ I don’t understand _ .”

Karma tilts his head. “Does your brother know you’re doing this?”

Hakuhou Asano, eccentric evil genius twin (older by forty seven minutes) sister to Gakushuu Asano, whips around and glares at him. If Karma was less used to being on the receiving end of Asanos’ glares, he might have been incinerated on the spot.

“Why  _ you _ ?!”

“I don’t really get it either, if it helps,” Karma offers.

Hakuhou hisses at him. “It doesn’t.”

Karma watches her pace.

“His favorite Disney princess used to be Ariel,” she says abruptly, then turns around to stare at Karma with narrowed eyes. “Do you think that’s it?”

Karma blinks at her. “You think he dates me because he used to watch too much My Little Mermaid?”

“Maybe?” Hakuhou runs a hand through her hair. “Probably."

“While I certainly wouldn’t mind that Gakushuu has a preference for redheads,” Karma says, “don’t you think you should give him more credit than that?”

“I guess,” Hakuhou pouts. “I mean, I don’t think he’s  _ that _ shallow.” She scrutinizes Karma again. “You have weird eyes. Do you know that?”

Karma huffs, mildly offended. “I think Gakushuu likes my eyes.”

“Yeah, he has weird taste like that,” Hakuhou mutters. “He probably tells you cheesy things like.... You look like a sunset.”

Karma blinks. “How'd you know that?”

Hakuhou snickers. “Red hair, yellow eyes? He’s so predictable and basic.”

“I like it.”

“Of course you do,” Hakuhou says, waving a hand. She goes back to pacing. “Gakushuu has a father complex.”

“Um.”

“You beat him in exams, right? You’re better than him. You think that’s why?”

“Okay, firstly, we’re pretty evenly matched. I score better than him as many times than he scores better than me,” Karma says. Maybe he should escape as soon as possible. “Secondly, are you insinuating that Gakushuu is attached to me because of his  _ daddy issues _ ?”

“Well…” Hakuhou shrugs. “I mean… Maybe?”

Karma scowls. “That’s pretty messed up, don’t you think?”

Hakuhou sags. “Yeah, I guess.”

Karma softens. Hakuhou may be a bit much most of the time, and this may be the weirdest shovel talk that Karma’s been subjected to yet, but her heart is in (sort-of) the right place. Karma could have totally done without the kidnapping part, though. 

Karma sighs. “The exam part is right, but not for the reasons you think. He doesn’t get off on me being  _ better _ than him. He likes healthy competition and a good challenge. You wouldn’t want to date a pushover too, would you?”

“Yeah!” Hakuhou brightens up. “That makes sense. He likes you because you’re not an idiot!”

A glowing compliment. 

She turns back to him again. “Why else?”

“Uhh… he likes sweets and I’m sweet?”

Hakuhou gives him a withering stare. “Gross.”

“I don’t get it. Why do both you and your dad like sugar but he doesn’t? Where did his sweet tooth go?”

“Dad likes sweets because they’re energy efficient. Sugar and calories packed together in a tiny packet. I like sweets because, uh, why wouldn’t I?”

“Exactly!”

“Gakushuu doesn’t like sweets because he’s a boring and bitter person.”

Karma rolls his eyes.

She whirls on him again. “I bet he likes you because you’re taller than he is.”

“I honestly don’t understand how you’re coming up with all this.”

“It’s not about the daddy issues,” she waves a hand in his face. “Okay, no, it’s a little bit about the daddy issues. He’s shorter than Dad, but you’re taller, so that’s probably a win in his book.”

“I was still shorter than Gakuhou when we started dating,” Karma points out.

“Maybe,” Hakuhou says, tapping her chin. “Gakushuu can extrapolate.”

The door opens. Karma turns toward it blessedly, in hopes that his salvation is here, but alas. It’s just Gakuhou.

Gakuhou stares at the both of them. ”Do I want to know?” He says.

Hakuhou shrugs. “I don’t understand why Gakushuu is dating him.”

Gakuhou sighs. “Neither do I.”

“Hey!”

They ignore him. “One of my hypotheses,” Gakuhou says, “is that Gakushuu dated Akabane because it pissed me off.”

“Hey! That’s brilliant,” Hakuhou says.

“Wow! Thank you!” Karma says.

They continue to ignore him.

“Maybe Gakushuu likes boys that have weird names,” Hakuhou says. 

“Gakushuu is a pretty weird name, you know,” Karma interjects. “Gakuhou, seriously? You named him ‘study’?” And of course once again, they continue to pretend he doesn't exist despite him being the very subject of their conversation.

“Maybe he dates Akabane because he wants to live vicariously through a delinquent without being a delinquent himself.”

“Maybe he dates Karma because he likes defying expectations.”

“Maybe-”

Karma jolts forward, tugging against his bonds. “Maybe he dates me because I’m normal!” But t he chair tips forward a little too much and sends Karma crashing towards the floor. Gakuhou and Hakuhou look over with unimpressed stares on their faces.

And then the door opens again. Karma tilts his head, cheek smushed by the carpet. “Oh, hey babe.”

Gakushuu blinks wearily at the scene. “Do I want to know what’s going on?”

“We were discussing why you’re dating Karma,” Hakuhou says.

Gakushuu taps his finger against his cheek, stares at Karma consideringly, then says, with a very definite flourish, “I honestly have no clue either.”

“All of you suck,” Karma grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, really?


End file.
